Agate Crosner
Great sword |orbment = Fire |weapon_Akatsuki = Great sword |orbment_Akatsuki = Fire |element_Akatsuki = Fire|nationality = Liberlian|birthDate = S.1180|birthPlace = Ravennue Village, Liberl}}Agate Crosner (アガット・クロスナー), also known as the 'Heavy Blade '(重剣), is a bracer affiliated with branches in Liberl and Erebonia. Background Agate was born in Ravennue Village in S.1180. He lived there with his family and his younger sister, Mischa. They lived there peacefully until the Hundred Days War struck and his entire family were killed during one of the Empire's attacks. Unable to process Mischa's death, Agate traveled for a bit and ended up in Ruan where he created and became the leader of the Ravens, a local port gang. During one of his little criminal misadventures though, Agate met Cassius Bright who stopped him and recommended that he'd do a lot more good in joining the Bracer Guild. Some time later, Agate quit the Ravens and joined the Bracer Guild. After Cassius went missing, Agate was contacted by Cassius via letter to hunt down the men in black (Jester) who were causing mayhem in Liberl. After the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, Agate was promoted to A rank. After learning about the activities of Ouroboros and jaegers during the Erebonian Civil War in S.1204, he decides to transfer to the Erebonian branches of the Bracer Guild to help out Olivert Reise Arnor, whom he worked together with in Liberl and who restored the Erebonian branches of the Bracer Guilds after the Assault on the Imperial Guilds by putting pressure on the Intelligence Division. Independently Agate seeks the truth behind the Hamel Tragedy that spawned the Hundred Days War in S.1192, during which he lost his sister, Mischa. Personality Agate Crosner is a tough guy who can be kind, caring and selfless at times. He can be described as a "Jerk with a heart of gold." Despite being kind, he can sometimes be crass and too direct. Agate takes his duty as a Bracer very seriously, but he can be rough around the edges and has a hard time with people due to his directness. Despite being hot-headed, Agate can look at his missions with a calm and analytical mind. He is a very strong warrior who has earned the nickname "Agate: The Heavy Blade." Despite this though, Agate can also be rather independent; due to the trauma that he had suffered during the Hundred Days War and would much rather not work with people (particularly children who remind him of his sister) lest they get hurt. This behavior changes though when he meets Estelle and Joshua Bright and when he first meets Tita Russell who help to bring out his softer side. Agate is really attached to Tita Russell and is quite protective of her. At first, this is because she reminds him of his sister, Mischa. However, as time goes by, this changes and they develop a strong bond. As a result of their time together and despite their age difference, Agate has been welcomed into Tita's family as a impromptu family member. However, Agate still tends to bump heads with Erika Russell who doesn't like him for some reason. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC In Trails in the Sky FC, Agate is temporary party member in Chapters 2 and 3 and can be a recruitable character for the final dungeon. Chapter 1 - Disappearance of the Linde Agate Crosner is first introduced when Estelle Bright, Joshua Bright and Scherazard Harvey bump into him on the way to Ravennue Village. After sharing some chatter with Scherazard, Scherzard asks him if he is investigating the stolen airship. Agate states that he isn't and that he's only doing some minor errands. When he hears from Schera that Cassius might've been on board, Agate scoffs at the idea that Cassius could've been caught so easily. He then notices Estelle and Joshua behind Scherazard and asks who they are. Scherazard introduces them as Cassius' kids. Staring at them for a bit, Agate questions whether Estelle is really Cassisus' daughter which upsets Estelle and causes Joshua to assure him that she is the real deal. Agate just flicks it off. He then asks Schera n a moment of quick remembrance about whether they were the ones who took care of the creature on the mine trail. Schera says that they did and Agate doubts that the trainees did any real good against it. He then cheerfully says goodbye to the group and leaves, much to Estelle's annoyance. Trails in the Sky SC Main Article: Agate Story (SC) In Trails in the Sky SC, Agate is a recruit-able character again. He can also be Estelle's partner during the first chapter of the game. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Trails of Cold Steel III Akatsuki no Kiseki Crafts |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Fire |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=3 |slot_6_lock=Fire |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Agate Crosner (FC).jpg|''Sky FC'' Agate Crosner (SC).jpg|''Sky SC'' Agate Crosner (3rd).jpg|''The 3rd'' Agate Crosner S-Craft (Akatsuki).png Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky The 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters